The long-term objective of the proposed project is to create a unique, state-of-the-art facility for bioengineering and biomedical research within the Fitzpatrick Center for Interdisciplinary Engineering, Medicine and Applied Sciences (CIEMAS). This facility will unite biomedical engineers with biomedical scientists and clinicians to develop new devices, biologies and disease therapies. Specifically, we request funds to complete shelled space in the basement of CIEMAS for a vivarium and research laboratories and offices. Specific Aims of the proposal are to: 1) bring biomedical engineers in close proximity to cell biologists, clinicians and genomic researchers so that they can join forces to accelerate the translation of basic research advances;2) apply advanced imaging technologies to identify phenotypic variations in small animals;3) provide a facility with modular units that are easily adaptable to current and future research needs;4) offer common research resources that can be readily used by all researchers in the facility and by collaborators;5) create common infrastructure resources so that space is used maximally and efficiently;6) provide expanded animal housing - 2,520 mouse cages, 480 rat cages, and 40 other types (e.g., guinea pig) - that will markedly enhance long-term animal housing and provide a satellite facility for researchers in CIEMAS;and 7) establish a clear separation of animal research and public space so that security, noise, and air-handling can be tightly controlled and monitored, which is essential for high quality animal care and biomedical research.